A Battle of Iron Wills
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Garcia and Hotch argue after a horrific case. Post ep for 4x19, "House on Fire". TWOSHOT Written for the PYOP Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have SIX days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**So, c'mon, guys, let's all get motivated and choose some of this site's most deserving authors and stories to share with our friends! We're heading into our last week of nominations and while we've had a great response so far, we'd love to hear from EACH of you. Let your opinion be heard!**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**And, please join us at the forum as we get to know another fellow talented author, Faith4000 in our "Getting To Know" series of interviews and a rousing new discussion thread entitled, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers".**_

* * *

_**A Battle of Iron Wills**_

_**PYOP Prompt: Garcia/Hotch; Pairing X fight about a case**_

_**Post-ep for 4x19 – House on Fire**_

**Chapter One**

Penelope Garcia did not usually waste valuable energy getting mad. Anger was an unproductive emotion in her book. So, if it was unusual for her to get angry, it was downright rare for her to be livid.

But as she slammed her laptop computer shut, she had to admit that she'd skipped angry today and she'd bounced right over livid. She'd made a brief pit stop at enraged, and then hopped right on over to being pissed off beyond every level known to man.

And she had one object of her ire. Just one.

And he had a name.

Aaron Hotchner.

Garcia prided herself on being a reasonable woman. Hadn't she been the Boss Man's biggest advocate, defending his sometimes surly demeanor to any that sought her counsel? Hell, she'd been his most valuable ally, whether he knew it or not.

How often had she saved him from Emily or JJ's wrath with a mere soothing word and reminder that he had everyone's best intentions at heart.? Sure, she didn't advertise to him that she was his biggest proponent. She wasn't a brown-noser. But still, she'd been a dedicated and loyal employee to him.

Until now.

The big jerkface!

Even the most patient of the goddesses had limits though. And she had reached hers. Today.

Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner had finally crossed her very-real line in the sand, and she could no longer remain silently supportive.

Nope. Today, she wanted his blood.

Immediately.

That alone should have inspired fear in the most steadfast souls. But, Penelope knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that her new nemesis didn't scare easily. Or at all, if the rumors were anything to go by.

But she also believed that everyone had an intellectual equal…and she was more than prepared to show her Unit Chief that he'd met his match.

Stomping through the hallowed hallways of the Hoover Building, her gaze never wavered, not even when Reid and Morgan both tried to slow her. Shrugging them off and ignoring their warnings of caution, she moved closer to the Head Cheese's office, determined to make her point.

And she'd have no problems using whatever tools were at her disposal to get his attention.

This Adolf Hitler routine that the Boss Man had been kicking around for the last week had to go. She'd been prepared to deal with it when it hadn't affected her directly. But, now, after being asked to do things that she was in no way qualified to do on their last case and by some luck of fate, not getting anyone killed in the process, it was time to take it up with the big guy himself.

She was not a profiler. She had no intentions of ever being a profiler. And she did not ever want to come that close to profiling again. EVER.

Knocking loudly on his door, she tapped her bright yellow heel against the industrial carpeting as she adjusted her lime green skirt's waist. She may be pissed, but she was going to be well dressed doing it.

But with each passing second, her ire continued to grow. That's it, Hotch, keep a ticked off technical wizard waiting...you'll be receiving the calls of phone solicitors until your twilight years, she thought with a smug smile.

"Come in!"

Taking a deep breath as she heard those tersely spoken words filter through the heavy portal, Garcia quickly adjusted her fuchsia sweater around her waist and pulled her shoulders back. Striding into Aaron Hotchner's well lit office, she was surprised to find Rossi comfortably ensconced in the visitor's chair, celebratory tumbler of scotch in hand.

"Garcia," Hotch said absently, glancing up from the form he was working on, his eyes widening slightly as he recognized her, "I thought you left for the day. What can I do for you?"

Pursing her lips, Garcia glanced from Hotch to Rossi. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were already in a meeting. I can come back later."

"We're not," Dave smiled at her, clenching his glass firmly between his fingers. "Meeting is adjourned," he said, rising from the chair and offering her his seat.

"Thank you," Penelope murmured, sliding into the still warm seat.

"So, what can I do for you, Garcia?" Hotch asked again, frowning as he noted the tightness around Garcia's painted lips. Was that actually a frown? In all the years that they'd worked together, he honestly couldn't ever remember seeing an honest to God frown pass the normally chipper woman's lips.

"I'd really prefer to discuss this issue in private, Sir," Garcia stated respectfully, glancing uncomfortably toward Rossi.

"Hey," Rossi said, holding his hands up, the crystal glass glittering underneath the fluorescent lights. "Never let it be said that I don't know how to take a hint," he winked at Garcia.

"Thank you, Sir," Garcia replied gratefully, watching as Dave waved at them both and closed the door behind him, the click resounding in the otherwise quiet room.

Looking from the closed door back to Garcia, Hotch cocked his head. "What do you need to say that you wouldn't say in front of Dave?" he asked blankly.

Narrowing her eyes on her boss, Penelope ground out, "I'm already well aware that by the end of this conversation, I'm probably going down for insubordination. I really don't want any witnesses to my fall from grace."

Eyebrows furrowing, Hotch tried to understand. "Why would you be facing a reprimand for insubordination?"

"Isn't that what usually happens when an employee, i.e. ME, reams her boss, i.e. YOU, a new ass for asking her to do a job she was COMPLETELY unprepared to do?" Garcia asked pleasantly, tapping her fingers against the arms of the chair.

"This is about our latest case then," Hotch sighed, his shoulders dropping a bare inch underneath his ever-present suit jacket. He should have known. He hated to admit it, but he'd pushed the woman in front of him hard during the last forty-eight hours...in hindsight, perhaps too hard.

"You're a heck of a profiler, Boss Man," Garcia retorted sarcastically, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "Which begs the question: On what planet in which solar system did you ever think it was fair to put ME into the position of profiler?"

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, friends. A couple of announcements for you all today.**_

_**We have FIVE days left to nominate our favorite stories and authors for first ever ff. net based Profiler's Choice Awards located at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". The nomination deadline is October 15, 2010. We have had a great response so far and we still want to hear from you. Rules, deadlines, and the blank ballot are all located at the forum (which can be reached thru a link in both my and tonnie2001969's profile pages).**_

_**We'd also like to announce our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread. **__**All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers?" Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**A Battle of Iron Wills**

**Chapter Two**

"Garcia, we were facing an extraordinary situation. Our unsub was an online predator...it's how he found his victims."

"I know that, Hotch," Garcia bit out, ignoring the ever-so-patient tone in his voice. "I was there." Shaking her head, Garcia closed her eyes and swallowed painfully. "You made me do something I swore that I never would today. You made me think like one of those psychos...you made me get in his head!" she accused, her words rising in spite of her earlier warning to herself to maintain control.

"And, because you did," Hotch replied slowly, hyper-aware of the volatile emotions coursing through the woman across from him, "another killer is off the streets."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Garcia whispered, "You aren't even sorry you did it, are you?"

"I'm sorry you were hurt. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard. But, no, I'm not sorry I asked you to do it."

Leaning forward, Garcia met Hotch's dark gaze across the desk. "You need to understand something, Agent Hotchner," Garcia stated quietly, the formal title slipping off her tongue. "I am not one of your profilers. I'm a technical analyst. That means I analyze the information that I can find in the cyberworld and I give it to you. I do not now, nor do I ever, want to be asked to profile again. If that is going to be part of my job description in the future, I quit."

Her words hung in the air as Hotch's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I don't know how to be any clearer, Hotch," Penelope shook her head, her colorful hair bouncing off her shoulders. "I'm a benevolent goddess, but even I have my limits. Knowing that the lives of two women hanged in the balance today...what if I'd misread him? Have you thought of that? What if I hadn't been as smart as you hoped I was?"

"Penelope..."

"I would have had to live with that, Hotch!" Garcia exploded, refusing to allow him to slant the situation in any other direction. "And that isn't something I'm prepared to do," she declared firmly. "I'm not as strong as you are and I never claimed to be. I don't get into the whack job of the week's mind! That's you...that's the rest of the team...but not me!"

"Garcia," Hotch replied calmly, leaning forward as he pressed his elbows against his desk, "That is you. You proved it today. When the chips were down, you had what it takes."

"You're totally missing the point, Hotch. It should have never come down to me having to find that out. It's not my job. And if it's going to be, it's a job I don't want...a job I refuse to do."

"You're serious?" Hotch asked incredulously.

"Dead serious," Penelope nodded gravely. "You crossed a line today, Hotch. You didn't just push me either...you shoved. You never once asked me if I felt comfortable enough to try...you ordered me to get the job done...a job I had no business even attempting. It was wrong."

"We were desperate, Garcia," Hotch said defensively, frowning as he shook his head.

"You were desperate? Imagine being the person with zilch, zip, nada skills at profiling being asked to accomplish a miracle!" Garcia retorted, slapping a frustrated hand against the polished wood of his desk. "It wasn't fair, Hotch!"

"No, Garcia," Hotch said carefully, meeting her flashing eyes. "It wasn't. But I can't sit here and promise you that I'll never push you like that again. When it comes to technology, you have a brilliant mind...we had a technological murderer on the loose. I used the resources I had available to me. And this time, that meant you."

"At least you admit it," Garcia muttered, narrowing her darkly-lined eyes.

"Pardon?"

"You used me. And believe me when I say, doing that without even the courtesy of asking me first...not something I'll ever find acceptable. Not the way you did it."

He hated apologies, but he couldn't sit in front of her and deny, even to himself, that she deserved one. "Garcia, I'm sincerely sorry for the position that I placed you into this morning. I had every faith, then and now, that you were entirely capable of getting the job done. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have...shoved."

"But you won't say that it won't happen again," Garcia replied, her voice hushed as she felt the sinking feeling in her stomach seem to grow.

"I can't. I'd be lying to you if I made those kind of promises, and I respect you too much to do that," Hotch said truthfully, canting his head to the side as he measured her response. "What I will do is agree to give you a choice in the matter. But, I won't say that I won't solicit your talent. Sometimes our cases are going to call for it."

"And if I refuse to try and do a job I'm not equipped for?"

"I'll do everything I can to change your mind. But, I won't make it an order again," Hotch answered evenly.

Inhaling deeply as she stared into his dark eyes, searching for any signs of prevarication, Garcia finally nodded. "I guess that's all I can ask you for," she nodded, pushing out of her chair. "Thank you for your time, Sir."

"Thank you for choosing to not make this meeting a spectator sport," Hotch replied, honestly meaning every word. Dealing with a disturbed Penelope Garcia was definitely an experience he would prefer to keep a private moment, not subjected to the comments of the peanut gallery that comprised their team. Watching as she reached the door, Hotch asked, "Garcia?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, turning to face him.

"I'm not going to be attacked by my printer...or electrocuted by my laptop at some point in the future, am I?" Hotch asked warily, doubt filling his words.

Smiling benignly, Garcia tilted her head. "Of course not, Sir...but, you might want to stay away from your Blackberry. It might be a bit shocky."

Casting leery eyes to the phone on his desk, Hotch nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime, Sir," Garcia grinned, slipping out of his office, her steps once again filled with the slight bounce that was her signature.

Whistling as she walked back to her lair, Garcia couldn't help the smile. Considering the fact that she'd just done battle with a man whose will equaled her own, she was pretty satisfied with the status quo.

Now, she'd have to see what she could do to fix that pesky personal ad she'd taken out for him. Perhaps Craigslist had a refund policy?

_**Finis**_

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


End file.
